The Real World
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: The blondie is seducing everyone, A genius is oblivious to every thing, Two agents have fun in the pool, a rebot has some fun in the pool as well, While two others just watch as things start to heat up. Complete chaos goes on in one mansion on the beautif


THE REAL WORLD: Zeta Style…

THE REAL WORLD: Zeta Style…

We are going to stick seven characters in the Zeta project and Batman Beyond in a large mansion in Miami called El Casa Granda. The first to arrive is a girl with blonde hair to her shoulders. She has a white blouse and blue jeans on. 

She walks onto an airplane by herself. "Hi I'm Rosalie Rowen but I liked to be called Ro. About three years ago I met a friend named Zeta and I ran around the country trying to get his freedom. I haven't seen him for almost two years. Since then I've been living with my foster family the Morgan's since we parted. He didn't tell me what he was doing or where he was going." 

She got off the plane carrying her purple backpack and heads down to the baggage claim. She has two large duffel bags and one large tube case. Some people from the real world like the producers took her down to the house. She was surprised when she saw the place. "Wow am I the first one here? I am wow." 

She walked around the house looking at the colorful kitchen before heading up the stairs. "I think I found my room." She sits down on a queen size bed with white sheets. It was big and fluffy. She sat there unpacking by herself waiting for someone else to come. 

She didn't hear the door open. A guy with black hair and blue eyes stepped in. "Hi I'm Terry McGinnis, I'm from Gotham City. I have no idea why they choose me to appear on the show. I'm excited to meet all of my room mates I just hope they aren't too weird."

He places his brown backpack over his shoulder and walks up the stairs. To look through the doorway to see Ro sitting on her bed unpacking her stuff. "Hey, are you here for the real world show?" 

"Yeah, Hi my name is Rosalie Rowen but you can call me Ro." 

"Hi Ro, I'm Terry McGinnis." Terry and Ro shake hands. 

"So are you going to move in here or another room?" 

"I think another room can you help me out here?" 

"Yeah sure." Terry smiles down at Ro. She shows him to the three other rooms. He picks one with an ocean view. Ro sits on a bed across from his. "So what do you think our other room mates are going to be like?" 

"I'm not sure. So where did you come from?" 

"Hillsburg, Oregon. Where did you come from?" 

"Gotham City." 

"Oh I've been there before. It's such a big town with so many people."

"Did you used to live there?" 

"No I was there a couple times for just a day visit." 

"Oh I see. So what did you have a job before coming here?" 

"No not really my dad wanted me to keep my focus on my school work but I did some odd jobs here and there." 

"Shauy I understand that. I was an assistant to big corporate president." 

"Wow already in the big top. Cool I wish I could have lived in a big city like that but I was stuck in smallsville." 

Four people walked in at the same time. One guy with red hair and chestnut brown eyes in a T-shirt and shorts with a pair of glasses on. "Hi my name is Orin West and I was a NSA agent before I got called to the show. I'm taking a year off for this and then I guess I'll see after that." 

A boy with spiky brown hair walked in after Orin. He had a green shirt and brown pants on. His skin was a dark tan and had dark brown eyes. "Hello, I'm Bucky Gomez, I was a student at an academic thinking tank till I graduated and was called from the show to appear on it for eight months." 

A guy in a purple coat, light purple tank top and black pants walked in after Bucky. He had blue eyes and black hair. "Hello I'm Zeta Smith. Before I was an infiltration unit till I retired two years ago and became an lab scientist along with the famous Dr. Selig." 

A small petite woman with short black hair and black eyes walked in after Zeta. She smiles upon seeing the house. She had excepted coming on the show she would be followed around with cameras but she was skeptical on where they would live but upon seeing she wouldn't mind camera's following her around. "Hi my name is Marcia Lee. I too was an agent along with West and had took a break off from the NSA for a long break. Working with James Bennett is quiet stressful." 

All four of them look around the house. "Can you believe this Marcia? This house is awesome." 

"Yeah I think I could get used to this for a long time." 

"Marcia is that Zeta?" West whispered to Marcia. 

"Yeah I think it is West." She called him by his last name because he didn't like his first name. Zeta and Bucky went upstairs to see if anyone was up there yet. 

"Bucky is this all people we met during the time when I was running from the Feds?"

"Maybe so far it is but we'll find out it might be a complete coincidence. Which is probably one in a million." Zeta and Bucky go upstairs to find Ro and some other guy talking. 

Ro turns to see them here. "Zee? Bucky? What are you guys doing here?" 

"We won the contest Ro, who's this?" 

"Terry McGinnis he's says he's from Gotham City." Zee and Bucky introduce themselves and Terry introduces himself further. Bucky picks out a room where he's by himself but the room is the smallest one compared to the rest of them. Zee doesn't decide which room he wants yet. West and Marcia move in to a room together. 

****

~Later That Night~

A dark skinned girl with dark brown eyes walks in the house. She sees some people in the kitchen. "Hello are you here for Real World?" 

"Uh yeah, Hi I'm Max Gibson. You are?" 

"I'm Marcia Lee and this is Orin West but he goes by West." 

"Am I the last one here?" 

"I think so. Welcome to the world of the rich and famous." 

"Whatever where are the others?" 

"Upstairs I believe." 

"Oh okay." Max runs up the stairs looks around at the rooms. She sees a familiar face. "Terry?" 

"Max? Is that you?" 

"That be me." 

"Awesome I didn't expect to see you here." 

"Me neither. Who are the weird ones down stairs?" 

"Those are some former NSA agents. I think that these are all people Zeta's met on his journey to get his freedom." 

"You mean Zeta's here?" 

"Yeah he's outside by the beach by himself." 

"Cool so can I move in here with you?" 

"Sure Max you can." Max places down her stuff on the bed across from Terry's bed. "I'll unpack later I want to meet everyone else." 

"Okay but remember you asked for it." 

"That bad?" 

"No I suppose not." She passes a room with a young teenager. 

"Who's the kid?" 

"One of the roommates. He's name is Bucky." 

"Hey Bucky I would like you to meet somebody." 

"Hey what's up?" 

"Max this is Bucky. Bucky this is Max." 

"Hi." 

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Uh thanks. Umm if you don't mind me asking didn't you have to graduate high school to come on this show?" 

"I passed high school four years ago. I've got a degree in science." 

"Really so do I." 

"Cool I've got to finish unpacking. I'll come down later to talk more okay." 

"Sure." 

"So what do you think Max?" 

"Is he some kind of genius or something?" 

"Pretty much that is exactly what he is." 

"Hmm funny Terry." They walked downstairs to see both West and Marcia have jumped into the pool with their clothes on. Ro is standing ready to jump into the pool. "Shit what are they doing?" 

"I suppose they decided to take a dip." They see Ro jump into the pool. She is swimming over to West. "Ro!" 

"Yeah?" 

"This is Max she just arrived." 

"Oh hello. Care to take a swim?" 

"Maybe a little later." 

"Okay your loss." After they get out of hearing distance they watch the three of them. 

"Ro is she insane or something?" 

"Most of the time when I met her she was."

"Heh, is she like I am?" 

"Well if you mean stubborn and determined then yes." 

"Where did she come from again?" 

"A little town called Hillsburg. She says it's a smallsville." 

"Cool I would rather live there it's probably safer but also probably boring." 

"Watch all of them now." They looked to see West, Marcia and Ro all talking to each other in the pool. Ro and Marcia were each holding onto one of his shoulders whispering things into his ear. West had a goofy smile on his face and was blushing. Ro kissed West on the cheek and Marcia followed her lead. 

"What are they doing?" 

"They're freaking crazy look at West's face." 

"Oh my god he's probably enjoying himself right now." 

"Yeah two girls with wet shirts that are white." 

"What would you do if they did that to you?" 

"I might try to jump out or I might enjoy myself." 

"Terry! Geeze." 

"I was only kidding Max. Can't you take a joke." 

"Hey Terry where's Zeta at?" 

"Here I show you." They both walked down the small ladder down to the beach were he was sitting. "Hey Zeta. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing I was thinking." 

"Hey Max is here." 

"Where?" 

"I'm right here. I heard you got your freedom. I knew you could do it Zeta." 

"I've decided to change my name to Zee now." 

"Oh sorry. Okay Zee. Got it." 

"Why did you change your name? Is it because of Ro?" 

"Yeah partly and partly I'm not really able to change my appearance now." 

"You can't change your hologram at all." 

"It's not a hologram it's real skin and real clothes." 

"Woah congrads Zee aren't you going to tell Ro?" 

"Yeah but I'll wait a little bit." 

"She's up at the pool right now if you want to talk to her." 

"Okay thanks." Max smiled to herself knowing what Zee would find up there.

"Oh Max that was harsh." 

"I know." 

* 

Zee walked up to see Ro in the pool with West and Marcia. Ro turns to him. "Hi Zee care for a dip in the pool?" 

Zee nods as he sees Ro in the pool. He takes off his coat and shoes and socks before jumping in. Ro mouth dropped to the ground when she saw him do that. Zee jumps in next to Ro. Ro smiles as she grabs onto his shoulders. "Hey Zee how did you do that?" 

"A little experiment that Dr. Selig had me be part of." 

"Wow that's very interesting." 

"What do you think Zee?" 

"About what?" 

"Do you think I look pretty?" 

"Yeah sure okay." Ro wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I think you look hot." 

"But I'm the same temperature as you are." Ro kissed Zee on the cheek. 

"What did you think of that?" 

"It was okay." Ro pulled herself up to his cheek and kissed him along the cheek, down the neck to his collarbone. 

"How about that?" 

"It felt interesting." 

"What about this?" She pulled herself up to his lips and kissed him hungrily.

"Uh I umm…" 

"Leaves you kind of speechless doesn't it." 

"…" Ro jumped out of the pool-leaving Zee in a daze state and Marcia did as well. The both went into the house-soaking wet laughing their heads off. 

END OF EPISODE 1's thoughts.

Terry

"Okay we have two insane girls here. Ro I don't know about her. I always knew she was a little crazy but what she did in the pool with West well that's like the outer limits. Marcia I think was convinced by Ro to do this as a joke. Zee I found in the pool dazed I think Ro got a hold of him. I found his coat and shoes over by where you would have to come up from the beach. Max hasn't changed since the last time I saw her. West I think is like the class goof ball. Bucky I just don't know yet." 

Max.

"I think that all of them are insane but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I think I could you know connect with them on different things. Ro well seems that she's always been insane from what I heard from everybody. West makes me laugh. Bucky seems like the nerdy guy but I guess I could connect on him about computers and the net. Marcia I like cause when I talked to her she seemed free spirited and open minded. Which I question how in the world she could be a NSA agent. Zee hasn't change a single bit from the first time I met him. But I know he likes Ro. Oh yeah and most of the guys here are pretty cute." 

Marcia.

"Oh yeah I had tons of fun today. That was awesome joke we played on Zeta and West today. Ro thought of the whole thing. We planned on just doing it to West knowing he wouldn't try anything but then Zeta walked up to the pool. Ro winked over at me as she convinced Zeta to come in the pool. I kept working on West who didn't even notice that Ro was gone. We both ditched them while they were out of it and ran upstairs to dry off. I don't really know what to think of Terry, Max and Bucky but I'm sure we could convince Max to help us play pranks on the guys." 

Zee. 

"I don't really have any opinion on today. Just Ro really surprised me." 

West. 

"Oh my god I'm stuck in a house with at least two hot, sexy girls. They're just so hot oh my god. I saw Zeta got seduced like I did by Ro. These girls are going to seduce me to do whatever they want me to do for them. I don't know what to think of Terry and Bucky. Max seems sort of shy compared to Ro and Marcia. Oh yeah have I mentioned those two are hot babes?" 

Ro

"Oh yeah that was the most cruelest prank I've done so far but the most fun. I cant believe Zee's human. I think now I could have a lot more fun with him now. Bucky's still annoying like he was before. Terry he's cute. West he's okay still a goofball. We had fun with him today if you know what I mean. Max looks like a girl I could become a best friend with. Marcia I can become a good friend with too. She's more open minded than what I expected her to be." 

Bucky.

"Everyone seems normal enough. Ro's still hot like she was three years ago but besides that I don't have an opinion about anyone." 

In Marcia and West's that night… 

"Hey West you know I was joking earlier tonight right?" She sat down on her bed brushing knots out of her hair. West was sitting in his bed looking over at Marcia.

"Yeah you couldn't fool me." 

"Hmm you seemed pretty out of it down in the pool West." 

"You just caught me off guard Lee that's all." 

"Hehehe, Ro caught you off guard too didn't she?" 

"She's insane but has a pretty face that's just it." 

"So you have some sort of attraction to her?" 

"Hey you guys played unfair one against two." 

"She left ten minutes before I left you in the pool to go to Zeta." 

"She did?" 

"You didn't notice." 

"Of course I did I was just kidding." 

"Sure you were." Lee smiled before flipping off her light to go to sleep. West turned around away from Marcia to sleep. 

Terry and Max's room…

Terry sat on the edge of Max's bed. "So are you and Dana still together Terry?" 

"No she got sick of me making up excuses." 

"I'm sorry Terry. But what you did is worth it to you right." 

"Sometimes I have to remind myself it is but sometimes it's hard." 

"Yeah I know Ter. So did you find anybody else yet?" 

"Nope I'm single bachelor." 

"Can there be none single bachelors?" 

"I suppose not." 

"What did you think of everybody?" 

"I think that this is going to get interesting really soon. I bet a million dollars she will seduce every guy here to get them to do whatever she wants." 

"I better watch my back huh?" 

"She's already halfway done." 

"How do you know she hasn't caught you already?" 

"I don't think she ever will Max." 

"Whatever I'm going to sleep." 

"Nite Max." 

"Nite Ter." Lights went out. 

Bucky's room…

He's asleep already. 

Zee and Ro's room…

Zee's holding Ro in his arms. "Hey Zee why didn't you ever call or anything?" 

"I'm sorry Ro I got distracted." 

"You don't seem distracted now." Zee rose an eyebrow at Ro. She got up and hopped over to her bed. "Nite Zee." 

"Nite Ro."


End file.
